1. Technical Field
This invention relates to protective headgear for use by bicyclists.
2. Background Art
Some form of protective headgear has become generally recognized as an important part of the bicyclist's equipment, whether for recreational or more serious use. Considerable resources have been expended in efforts better to understand head injury relating to bicycle use, to develop headgear that can provide improved safety in the event of an impact to the bicyclist's head.
With acceptance of protective headgear by bicyclists has come a demand, particularly from competitive bicyclists, for improvements in bicycle helmets. Not only must a helmet provide adequate protection from serious head injury; desirably the helmet additionally is lightweight and aerodynamically configured for reduced wind resistance, and is minimally uncomfortable or confining. Particularly, bicycle helmets characteristically are provided with openings so that portions of the wearer's head are exposed to ambient air, and in some instances these openings are configured to promote air movement over the wearer's head. As will be appreciated, ventilation of the helmet by providing openings can result in a compromise of the structural integrity of the resulting helmet, which can in turn reduce the effectiveness of the helmet for head protection.